And It's Because
by AnimelovinKiDD
Summary: Sonny has noticed that Chad has been avoiding her,so she decides to confront him about his actions.Chad seems amused at why she cares so much and tells her why he's been doing it.Though his answer seems to make Sonny blush alot!Oneshot/Channy Kissing!


Disclaimer: Own Nothing

* * *

"Chad!" Sonny yelled down the hall.

Chad stopped in his track and turned around to see Sonny Munroe walking toward him; clearly angry.

"Munroe." He stated.

"What's the matter with you?!" She asked him, anger present on her flawless face.

"What do you mean?" He asked.

"Why have you been avoiding me Cooper?!" Sonny asked him.

Chad then started chuckling and rolled his blue eyes. Sonny had shock and confusion spread all on her face.

"Why are you chuckling?!" She ordered him.

"It's actually Dylan Cooper!" Chad told her, switching his _Mackenzie Falls _script to his left hand from his right.

"Whatever, just answer me already!" Sonny told him.

"Tell you why I've been avoiding you?" Chad repeated.

Sonny nodded and Chad made his famous _Mackenzie Falls_ thinking look. He had to think about that, he didn't think he was avoiding her.

"Sonny, I haven't been avoiding you!" Chad told her.

"Yea right Chad! Then why haven't you been talking to me for the last two weeks?!" Sonny demanded, wanting to know his answer.

"So Munroe, you've been counting the weeks? Why are you so eager to know why?!" Chad asked, a sly smirk plastered on his face.

Sonny, caught by the question, immediately became flustered with her face starting to turn a shade of pink. She was trying to hurry up and find an answer but every time she looked up she caught his gaze and she felt herself get light headed.

"Well I-I just want-wanted to know be-because I-I wanted to know! No other reason!" Sonny said, her voice getting significantly higher.

"Really Sonny? Really?" Chad asked, getting closer to her.

"Yes really!" She responded.

Then Chad brought up his right hand and gently put it on her right, pink cheek. He started to caress it and Sonny thought she was going to melt at his touch. She closed her eyes, not wanting to look at his expression and she heard something fall to the floor. Sonny then felt both of his hands on her face.

She opened her brown orbs and saw Chad's eyes; she immediately became hypnotized by his deep blue eyes. He leaned in closer so that their noses were touching and she could feel his breath on her face. Sonny noticed his eyes closed and so she did the same.

It was just the duo, and nobody else. A _Random_ and a _Mack Falls_ guy, both from two different shows with completely opposite genres. Chad moved his mouth right to the left of her mouth and Sonny's breath got caught in her throat. Chad brought it all the way up the side of her face to her hairline and pressed a kiss into it.

Sonny immediately took a sharp intake of breath and her legs were getting wobbly and she was sure she was going to fall. Then he brought his lips to her hear and Sonny felt him smirk against the side of her face.

"So do you want to tell me why you wanted to know why I was avoiding you?" Chad asked, still smirking.

"What? Th-There's nothing to-to spill!" Sonny lied, her voice still high.

"Really Sonny? Do you need some more persuasion?" He asked, huskily into her ear.

Sonny didn't answer because she was blushing too much and her voice was lost. He then brought his arms to wrap around her tiny waist and pulled her toward him more. The action caught Sonny by surprise and she let out a large gasp and accidentally bucked her hips into him. Once she did that, Chad let out a groan and tightened his grip on her waist.

"O-Okay Chad I-I was wondering because....because I missed you..." Sonny told him.

"Well the reason why I was avoiding you, yeah I was actually, was because....." Chad said before looking into her eyes, "I have too much sexual tension...."

"Sexual Tension?" Sonny asked innocently.

"Yeah, god you have no idea what you do to me Sonny Munroe!" Chad told her, while dipping his head to her collarbone.

"Re-Really?" Sonny asked before letting a moan out.

"Yes,really." Chad told her.

"So-So should we g-go back to your room to g-get rid of it?" Sonny asked.

"I've been waiting to hear you say that Munroe!" Chad told her before ridding his lips of her skin and dragging her to his dressing room.

When they walked in Chad immediately pinned Sonny to the wall and, roughly, started kissing her. He then started running his hands down her body until they heard the intercom; they seperated.

"Chad Dylan Cooper to the set." The intercom said.

"Damn." Chad muttered.

"Well..." Sonny said.

"Yeah...Well about we continue this after?" Chad asked with a serious face.

"Your serious?!" Sonny asked, suprised at him.

"Yeah, why not?" He asked.

"Oh well...I don't know..." Sonny said.

"Look Sonny, I like you...a lot! And I really need someone to help me with my problem." He explained, referring to his desires.

"So am I just your fuck buddy? Your 'friend with benefits'?" Sonny asked, her head hanging down.

"Sonny..." Chad said, taking both of her hands in his, "No. You're not my fuck buddy or my 'friend with benefits'."

"Yeah right." She muttered.

"It's true and you want to know why?" He said.

"Why?" Sonny asked.

"Because I want to ask you something... Sonny Munroe, will you be my girlfriend?" Chad asked.

A huge smile came across Sonny's face and she nodded. Chad then kissed her sweetly, and Sonny melted in the kiss. Chad pulled back and then gave her a quick peck on the lips again.

"Chad Dylan Cooper! If you don't get your butt down to the set right now I will see to it that _Mackenzie Falls_ doesn't see _Season 11_!!" Mr. Condor yelled through the intercom.

"Damn him! I'll pick you up tonight at 8 okay Sonny!" Chad told her, grabbing his phone from a table.

"What's tonight?" She shyly asked.

"Our first date!" He told her with a wink before leaving.

Sonny's face lit up and she planted a big smile on her face. Then she felt her phone vibrate and she looked at the new text she had; it made her smile even wider.

_'Miss u already Sonny! ;) -CDC'_

_'Miss u too Cooper! -SM' She replied._

_'Hey! U may b my gf but its Dylan Cooper!!;) -CDC'_

_'Watev Chad! -SM'_

_'U noe u love me! -CDC'_

_'I do and always will(: -SM'_


End file.
